The Plan
by Raxus Prime
Summary: AU What if Derek planted the bomb in the jeep? How will Sarah fit in And what secret is she keeping from John? Will John ever forgive them if he finds out? Complete
1. Chapter 1

The Plan

Disclaimer:I don't own any from Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles

Chapter 1

They planned it all expect Sarah would not even consider having a physical part in this because of her son's feelings for the machine. John had gotten too close to "Cameron" depending on her to be there every time to get him out the scrapes in life. Even future John, who was married, kept the cyborg closer than his own wife being his second-in-command; it unnerved Derek then and it unnerved him now. Upon its capture, future John reprogrammed it to serve him against Derek's wishes. He had tried to explain to the two most important people how these machines acted but they let it go in one ear and out the other. As Derek connected the bomb to the ignition, he thought things could not possibly get better. With everything done, he went on another mission with as great importance as this one.

Sarah sat down on the living couch letting out a sigh regretting the decision she made a few hours ago concerning the destruction of Cameron. This had no good ending especially if John found out she agreed to it even reluctantly. His anger, something terrible to behold if something should happen to his protector, scared her. Putting that thought out of her mind, Sarah concentrated on more important things like John's sixteenth birthday today, however, her guilt overrode her emotions as the tears started to fall. Sarah knew she had already lost John's love forever.

John came through the door first only to retreat to his room followed by Cameron a few seconds later; he did not look to happy. Motioning Cameron over to her, Sarah asked her to do something for her.

" I need you to go the store and buy John a birthday cake for me."

Cameron looked confused. " What's a birthday cake ? Why does John need one?"

Sarah forgot Cameron probably didn't have that piece of information in her programming so she explained it to her.

" A birthday is the day a person is born so we celebrate it with cake, friends, and family." It pained Sarah to think John had no other family but her and Derek.

" We are his family. We are celebrating with him, right?"

" Sort of ", replied thinking _this will be your first and last tin girl._

" If it makes John happy, I'll do it"

" Good, here's the money. Don't take too long."

Cameron stepped out into the fading afternoon heading for their vehicle. She had a mission from Sarah she was determinted not to fail; for John's happiness. Opening the door , she got into the jeep putting the key into the ignition. Turning it, she heard a strange click instead of the engine roaring to life. Her head tilted to the side as everything went up in flames around her.

Walking into her son's bedroom, Sarah sat on his bed just looking at him for a second, justing remembering when he was a little boy learning in South America about combat strategies. How did he learn? By playing the oldest game of time - chess. John sat at his desk busily working on some random stuff when he noticed his mom staring at him.

" What?"

Sarah smiled: " You thought I forgot your birthday, didn't you?"

John looked at her smiling in relief his special day would be decent. " Thanks mom."

" I sent Cameron to get a cake from the store. She should be back before long."

A small smile graced John's lips as he thought _thank you too Cameron._

Just then an explosion shook the house setting off car alarms all over the neighborhood. Sarah stood up making her way outside with John right behind her. She flung the front door open to see their jeep up in flames knowing Cameron had been in there probably dead by now.

John started to run over to firey inferno but his mom held him back. " Damn it mom I have to save her! Let me go!"

" John! Get a hold of yourself. Stop acting like a love sick puppy!" yelled Sarah.

John glared at his mom for the first time in his life knowing what she said was true in the first place. Jerking his arm away, John replied in a low angry voice: " I see. So I'm just suppose to let someone I care about die? "

Sarah felt a lump in her throat upon hearing his admission about Cameron. " What did you say?"

" I said I care about her mom but then again it maybe more."

" I won't let you do this John! If she ever goes bad, I can't lose you to that machine."

John only continued to glare at Sarah but they both didn't know what Derek had started by setting off the bomb.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles

Chapter 2

Cameron lay across the broken chair of the destroyed jeep with half opened eyes as her system started to reboot. Everything was static at first but then the events leading up to the explosion started to replay themselves. One image popped out from the rest, however, Cameron could not make it out; one person walking away from the the jeep heading towards the house where John lived. She sat up straight, her body going into alert mode at the every thought of John coming to any harm. Getting out of the jeep, Cameron knelt down picking up the gun laying on the smoking ground and headed toward the house.

Sarah and Derek sat at the kitchen table not really celebrating; not Sarah anyway. She knew John held alot of anger against her right now but she only spoke the truth. She stared down at the the table with a gloomy expression then she felt a hand come to rest on top of hers.

" Don't worry Sarah," said Derek with a positive note in his voice in his voice." Everything is going to be alright now the machine is gone."

" If John ever finds out what-"

Derek silenced her by a putting his index finger to her lips. " He will never find out unless you tell him."  
Sarah sighed in misery. " Why would I do that? He's already mad at me because of earlier. If he does find out, I could loose him Derek and I don't think I could handle it."

" Look at me." Sarah looked up at Derek, her facial expression trusting. " It's a good thing we did this. Now we don't have to worry about future John being reckless with so many lives by thinking humans and machines can live together. He doesn't understand yet but he will one day."

Just then the door flew into the wall and there stood Cameron with a gun ready to kill anyone who got in her way. Derek and Sarah both looked shock at the sudden appearance of some one who earlier had been blown to bits. Both of them stood up grabbing their guns; cocking them for immediate use. Cameron only stared at them then make her way up stairs to the object of her desire. Derek and Sarah stood still for a second not believing what they saw; frantic they were on her heels praying the machine didn't want John's blood.

John almost jumped out of his skin when his bedroom door flew open and there stood his savior ready to strike. He got off the bed hesitantly walked over to Cameron watching her closely to see if the explosion had changed her some how. John slowly lifted his fingers to her face touching the three deep gashes caused by the accident only to drop them when his mom and uncle Derek entered the room. "John, we have to leave now," said Cameron as walked over to the desk in the corner of the room picking up the stapler and proceeding to staple the gashes together.

" He's not going anywhere unless I say so! How do we know you"re not going to kill him once we leave this house?!"

" If I wanted to kill him, don't you think I would have done it by now?"

" Wait! Don't I have a say in this," John protested loudly.

" Not when it concerns your life! I'm still your mother so you're going to listen to me until your 18!" Regardless of his mom's continued glaring, John began to pack his things while Cameron finished stapling her face together. Derek stepped up to John. " What do you think you're doing? You can't just run off with this machine; its not safe."

John glared back with all the intent he could muster. " I'm going and If you two want to come along then okay but if not then stay because I'm leaving no matter what anyone says."

" Come on John," Cameron urged more now. " We have to go before whoever did this returns to finish the job. There's a church nearby we can go there until we figure out our next move."

" Just wait a minute! I'm coming with you!" Sarah yelled.

Sarah rushed downstairs to her bedroom to begin packing her things. She would be damned if she let Cameron run off with her son in tow after all they sacrificed to get where they are now. Derek drug her in to this and it ended up backfiring; so now instead of getting rid of the machine, they were suck with her. " Come on Sarah, they're leaving!," said Derek urgently. " Leave some of it behind! We'll replace it!"

As John and Cameron headed out the door, John felt himself changing in some big way. He knew he was becoming the leader his destiny shaped him to be but he didn't realize Cameron shaped it more than he knew and the threat Cameron spoke of hurried behind him.

The group entered the Catholic Church not more than half than half hour later. Settling into a blue with A image of Jesus on a cross hanging on the wall, everyone's adrenaline was high after fleeing from their previous home from some unknown. John walked up to Cameron with a worried look in his eyes.

" Are you sure about this? I mean you didn't see the person did you? I just want to be sure."

" John..It's there in my memory. Maybe when we settle somewhere safe you could check it for yourself."

As two teens continued their disscussion, Sarah gave Derek an apprehensive look then walked a few feet away to steady herself. She knew things were moving quickly changing the future for everyone; it had to be her worst fear. The preist had been kind enough to let them stay til tomorrow morning so they had to find a place quick.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long but when life happens, I must heed its call. I hope everyone enjoys this.


	3. Chapter 3

The Plan

Chapter 3

As Sarah watched John sleep in two pushed together chairs, She remembered when he was younger learning military training by a simple game of chess. People didn't understand how a game taught you how to survive. Now her son became reckless over a machine putting everything they fought for in jeopardy. Looking over at Cameron, Sarah knew nothing could pull her from John's side unless it was permanent deactivation. She came out of her thoughts when Derek entered the church with a few of their belongings from the old house. Setting the things down on the floor, Derek approached Sarah after seeing how upset she had become.

"You shouldn't upset yourself needlessly. You know what the doctor said would happen if you keep pushing it."

"Don't you think I know? I can't keep this a secret for long!" Sarah exclaimed in a hushed whisper feeling Derek put his hand on her stomach. The two hadn't been paying attention to Cameron watching who made a note to ask John about the gesture tomorrow. For now Cameron took over watch duty for the night in case danger came up.

The next morning the four stepped out into the bran new day which for them felt like an endless cycle especially for Sarah. She tried her hardest to get John come her but John insisted on going with Cameron. After a few more attempts, the group finally broke up in twos so they could find a place quicker.

As the two teens walked down the sidewalk, John glanced sideways at Cameron quickly diverting them back ahead when she looked at him. Caught in the act, he asked "Are you alright?"

Cameron stopped. "You don't believe me John, do you? You think I'm what they call nuts, crazy, syco, fruit loops. loop-"

John waved his hand in the air to stop her sentence. "I never said you were. Its just weird you bust in the door screaming danger and there is no one behind you."

Cameron continued to stare at the boy beside her as if he had grown another head. John looked at the places on her face where she had stapled them together. "I wanted to rush out to the truck to save you but my mom wouldn't let me."

"She had you're best interests in mind plus now you can't be trusted anymore."

"Wh-why not?"

"You almost risked you're life to save me. That would've been a very dangerous thing to do."

John felt the string of Cameron's words, however, it went quickly away with her question. "Why does a man touch a woman's stomach?"

Taken off guard, John answered awkwardly "I-I don't know they love each other or I've seen men do it to their pregnant wives. Why?"

"Because I saw Derek do it to Sarah last night. They were in intense conversation."

John stopped walking again. "W-wait a minute! you saw Derek touch my mom's stomach? It can't be possible, he's my uncle for crying out loud!"

Cameron looked at John strangely wondering why he looked upset about her question. "Maybe he loves her," she replied innocently.

John cringed. "I hope not. Lets go we need to find a house or something," he mumbled as he started walking again.

Sarah and Derek were having their own awkward silence as they continued on their search for a house. Sarah had chewed Derek out this morning for touching her the way he did last night because of Cameron watching. It unnerved her to think an innocent gesture could turn detrimental to the sanity of the group not to mention all fuss it would create. Suddenly Sarah felt her stomach lurk and she ran to the side bending over.

Derek hurried over to her side with a bottle of water. Pushing his hand away, Sarah replied weakly,"I can't do this Derek. I can't be sick like all the time especially while we are on the run. I'm no use to anyone."

"That's not true. You've done way more than anyone I know. You raised John to be the the leader he will be in the future."

Sarah stood straight up again; this time taking the bottle of water from Derk and a meal bar. "Not with Cameron around. We can't keep hiding the baby from John; he'll find out soon enough."

"I know. How about when we get settled in we let him know?"

Sarah nodded her head a little and the two quickly moved on to continue their search.


	4. Chapter 4

The Plan

Chapter 4

Cameron and John walked for what seemed like hours when they happened on a beautiful, white house with a for rent sign in the yard. As the two went onto the porch to look inside the windows, a very pregnant woman appeared beside them beside them.

"You two look to young to be renting a house on your own; where's your parents?" asked the woman suspiciously.

Cameron spoke up while checking the woman's threat level. "We can call our mom; she and our uncle are not far away. We were looking for a place to hi -."

"She means," John jumped in before Cameron gave away too much. "We're in the market for a new place."

"Oh, well don't you think you should call your mom to see she would like a look?"

"Oh yea," said John as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his mom's number. It took a few rings before Derek answered the phone.

"Derek, where's mom? We found a house on the south end of town; could you two meet us here?" John asked sounding a little annoyed.

It took Derek a few seconds to answer. "Right here, so tell me exactly where you are?"

While John talked to Derek, Cameron took it upon her to start a conversation with their potential landlord. "What's your name? Mine's Cameron. I'm John's sister."

The woman looked surprised by this bit of information. "Mine is Casey. Want to look inside and maybe pick your room first?"

Cameron gave her a smile. "Sure!"

Derek hung up with John and walked over to where Sarah sat on the ground taking a must needed rest. He had tried to reassure Sarah everything would turn out for the best; even made the suggestion of him taking the baby into the future once it was born. But of course Sarah never gave him a definite answer so he was stuck in limbo for now. She still felt guilty about approving the destruction of Cameron; however, Derek knew if John failed as leader, this child could take over. This possibility made Derek a little more at ease.

Sarah looked up at Derek noticing his faraway look. "Was that John? Did they find a place?"

"Huh? Oh yea; on the south side of town. We should go before it gets much later."

An hour later the four were together again walking around the house unpacking the meager things they hurriedly packed yesterday having paid Casey in advance for the next three month. When Sarah came back from her room, she noticed Cameron waiting beside the bathroom door and the sound of hair sheers buzzing away from inside. Sarah started to ask what was going but the bathroom door opened and out stepped John. Sarah really looked at him for the first time since Cameron came into the picture; her little boy was growing up.

Cameron gave John a small smile. "The short hair suites you,"

"Thanks," said John giving his mom an awkward look and at that moment Sarah knew she had to tell John everything, however, Cameron sensed it somehow.

"John, why don't you go help Derek unpack; I need to talk to Sarah alone a minute alone."

John looked at the two women curiously as he left wondering what in the world they were keeping secret but as soon as he went out of ear shot, Cameron confronted Sarah.

"I've been watching you lately and I know your secret. You can't tell John yet or it may change him in the wrong way."

Sarah could feel her heart beat accelerate. _Oh god _she thought_ she knows about the bomb Derek planted_

Cameron watched the woman in front of her go into the beginnings of a panic attack. "You can't tell him about your pregnancy yet."

"Oh yea? Let's see you stop me tin girl," said Sarah angrily.

As Sarah turned to walk away, Cameron grabbed her wrist putting mild pressure on it as a warning. Sarah jerked away rubbing it. "If you ever touch me again, I'll make sure you end up on a junk pile," she hissed.

Cameron's eyes flashed red once as moved a little closer to the angry woman. "I wouldn't advise you to try -"

"Hey mom, can we eat out tonight?" asked John coming around the corner seeing a tension between his mom and Cameron. Sarah hurriedly pulled a wad of money out her pocket.

"Here's some money; take HER with you!"

John looked at his mom taken aback by her outburst. "Ook. Let's go Cameron before it gets any later."

After driving for a few minutes, John looked over at the girl sitting next to him to see her putting her hands and feet hanging out the passenger side window. He couldn't understand how Cameron enjoyed it when she had no feelings. "What are you doing? You can't feel the wind."

"Yes I can. I'm built to feel basic human emotions so when the situation calls for me to fit in, I can. What good would I be if I can't?"

John wondered if humans and cyborgs really could co- exist with each other, of course, they wouldn't be able to reproduce so the human race would still be endangered unless a machine was created who could do it. John felt the heat rise when the thought of he and Cameron having a relationship even possibly marriage. John quickly dismissed the thought before it took root causing all kinds of problems plus not to mention a couple of people who might be strongly against it.

"John, it won't work whatever you're thinking."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"How do you know what I'm thinking anyway? Why can't we all live together instead of fighting all the time?" asked John rolling his eyes.

Cameron fell silent for a few seconds while she continued to feel the air. "The human race would still be endangered no matter how you put us together. How can spices survive without children? I bet you didn't think of that."

John stared straight ahead. "No I didn't"

They both became silent for a few seconds until Cameron broke the ice saying "John the time has come to check my memory chip. We need to know the truth about the bombing."

"Mom said she and Derek were going somewhere tomorrow so we could do it then."

"You still don't believe me, do you?" she asked looking at him with a look of dejection on her face.

John let out a frustrated sigh. "I never said I didn't believe you."

Cameron looked forward again and replied "You don't have to; I see it in your eyes."

Sarah lies on the bed resting from stressful day thinking about how she and Derek got together. It only happened once but even so a baby being put in the mix didn't help things so Sarah came to the hardest choice ever; she had decided to put her second child up for adoption. When she told Derek just now he stormed out the door after their heated argument.

_Sarah sat next to Derek on the bed as he unloaded and reloaded all the guns getting ready in case other cyborgs came after them. This made Sarah's decision even more final than before._

"_Derek, I've made my decision about the baby." She took a deep breath to steady herself when Derek put the reloaded gun back in the bag. "I'm going to give it up."_

_Derek stood up angrily. "Sarah you can't do this! I told you I would take him or her to the future to raise them there!"_

_Sarah stood up too. "No Derek! It's better this way! We can't do what we need to do to toting a baby around?"_

"_Is that how you think of our child? Just some damn nuisance here to complicate your life more than it already is! Don't you understand how important this kid is! If John were to get killed, this baby could replace him!"_

_Sarah felt her blood boil. "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK OF MY SON? YOU JUST WANT JOHN OUT OF THE WAY BECAUSE HE'S CLOSE TO A CYBORG BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I TRUST CAMERON WITH HIS LIFE BECAUSE AT LEAST SHE'S FOR HIM NOT AGAINIST HIM!"_

_Derek looked at her in disbelief then walked out the door._


	5. Chapter 5

The Plan

A/N: Sorry for the long delay but I'm a lot busier woman than I was when I first started this. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts while I was away. I'm working on chapter six now and I'm very excited for the ending and the next chapter won't be long.

Chapter 5

The next morning Sarah sat in the waiting room of Dr. Chan's office, filling out paperwork when she noticed Derek sit down beside her. Last night's argument came back in a rush; looking up, she gave the man beside her a warning glance.

"I'm not here to stop you from doing anything Sarah. I just want to be here for you, however, I can't agree with your decision but I don't want to be shut out."

Sarah busy with the papers in her lap replied "You should have thought about that before you said what you did about this child replacing John."

Derek sighed looking forward. "I know you don't understand it now; I'm only trying to protect everyone's future."

This time Sarah looked over at him with irritation on her face. "And who gave you the right to decide for us? I trust John to make the right choices now and in the future."

"Ok Sarah I trust what you say; I don't want to argue with you anymore," said Derek as he kissed her quickly.

Just then the nurse came through the side door. "Sarah Connor the doctor will see you now." She stood up with Derek behind her, Sarah walked into her destiny.

Waking up from a restless night of sleep, John felt an impending sense of doom looming in the back of his mind. He sat up in bed knowing he had to face Cameron some time; did he really want to know the truth? _NO!_ The gut wrenching feeling screamed in his head but his heart wanted to find out who wanted Cameron dead. Getting dressed, John just wanted this to be over.

Getting dressed, he headed down stairs to find Cameron standing at the stove making of all things – breakfast. Then the same thought he had a few days ago come back in full force. Why couldn't humans live together? Couldn't they be made like humans?

As if Cameron knew his thoughts, she looked up from the eggs she was making. "John, you're thinking about that again, aren't you? I've told you before it can't happen," she said as she setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

John looked down at his plate dejected but let out sigh. "No I'm not thinking about that. You've made it clear it's useless. I'm wondering what's up with mom lately."

Cameron remained quiet sitting in the chair next to John watching as he ate his breakfast. John really didn't need to know the truth about his mom's pregnancy or who the father is either.

"What time are they coming back from the mission?" asked John as he slid his breakfast around on his plate.

"I don't know but she gave me these before she left this morning," said Cameron as she slid the papers in front of him.

"These are legal papers. Why would she have legal papers drawn up?"

Cameron just stared at him. "I don't know; maybe for your protection. She wants you to go with Charlie if she doesn't come back; I'm to take you there."

John looked at the papers in his hand once again. He turned the page reading the one paper giving Charlie full custody of John in event of his mom's untimely death.

Cameron's voice brought him back to reality. "Are you ready John; to find out who tried to kill me?"

John simply replied "Yes."

Dr. Chan turned away from the sonogram monitor writing some notes on Sarah's file. She looked at Derek and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" asked Sarah nervously.

The doctor turned to look at her. "Oh no, everything looks great so far. You are going to have a very healthy baby in seven months. Just eat right, drink plenty of water, plenty of exercise and rest. Take your vitamins every day. I want to see you again in a month."

"Ok doc."

As the two left the doctor's office, they had no idea how they're future would change in the next few hours.

Cameron lay back on the bed so they could get started but she saw John hesitate with the knife in his hand.

"What's wrong?"

John let out a nervous breath. "The last time I did this…I didn't think I'd have to ever do this again."

Cameron gave John one of her rare smiles. "It's ok; just do it John before your mom and Derek return and you may never have a second chance."

John leaned over to the spot in her head where her chip would be located and started to cut into the pale skin of her head. Pulling back the bloody tissue, John put the tip of the knife to the edge of the chip jarring it out. He watched as the light left the cyborg's eyes. John walked over to his computer; sitting he inserted her chip into UBS port.

First, the memory started clear. Cameron asking about going what a birthday was, agreeing to go get John a birthday cake, walking out to the jeep, getting in and looking up then static. He could barely make out the person walking away from the jeep, however, after staring at it for a few seconds; he realized who the person was.

John felt his anger rise like never before then some recent memory started to play. "_You can'__t tell him __about the pregnancy yet"_

"_Oh yea, let's see you stop me tin girl!"_

Feeling utterly sick to his stomach, John ran to the bathroom to heave up his breakfast. He returned to his room, unloaded the chip and replaced it in Cameron's head as he made a justified decision for his future.

Sarah minus Derek walked through the door a few hours later to see her two teens sitting on the couch just staring off in space. John looked extremely pissed.

"John, what's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?" asked Sarah cautiously.

John stood up looking his mom right in the face. "Derek set up the bomb, didn't he? He tried to kill Cameron!"

Sarah stood there shocked into silence then she turned on the cyborg standing next to him.

"What the hell did you tell him?"

Before Cameron could answer, John interrupted her. "You mean you knew about this? YOU KNEW WHAT DEREK HAD PLANNED ALONG?"

"Please John let me explain. I…" pleaded Sarah knowing she was losing her son. She couldn't let this happen not now.

"Cameron get our stuff, we're leaving!"

"You two are not stepping a foot out of this house! John, you are only seventeen! I forbid you to leave!"

John looked his mom straight in the face. "I will never listen to you again. You now have no say so over me. Cameron, let's go."

Sarah watched as Cameron walked out the door to the truck to load their things. As John walked towards the door, Sarah grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't do this John. You're too important to the future"

John jerked his arm away. "That's all you two think about' isn't it? I'm going to shape my own future for me."

Sarah watched helplessly as the two got into the jeep and drove off into the night. She then called Derek.

"Hello"

"He knows Derek about the bomb and he's gone" she replied dissolving into tears.


	6. Chapter 6

The Plan

A/N: We come to the end of this story; I hope all of you enjoyed it and once again I'm truly sorry for the very long delays. You guys were great hanging in there too. Thanks for all reviews, alerts, and favorites. I wish the writers of the show would've explained why Cameron was so close to John and she sacrificed herself the way she did but alas we will never know.

Chapter 6

_Seven months later…_

Sarah lay in the sterile hospital bed pushing with all her might to bring her baby into the world without complications. She and Derek searched for John and Cameron but it was like the both of them dropped off the face of the earth; without any word, she only feared the worst. The pregnancy had secretly become a burden she did not want so Sarah went ahead with the adoption. Derek accepted it as time worn on but he had never truly forgiven Sarah for giving his first born away.

Sarah gripped Derek's hand as another wave of pain ripped her body like fire. "Come on Sarah, you can do this! It's almost over!" exclaimed Derek.

Sarah knew something was wrong because she felt her life ebbing out of her and if she didn't hurry up having this baby now, the both of them would die.

As Sarah fought for her and the baby's life, Cameron stood outside the hospital entrance; looking behind her at the boy in the driver's seat, she asked "Are you sure you don't want to see her?"

John leaned his head on back on the seat. "I can't Cameron; not now. I can't believe I let you talk me into bringing you here in the first place."

Cameron said nothing as she looked back at the electric, double doors leading to the lobby. "I'm going in to gather information about the baby. Be back soon."

"Push Sarah!" exclaimed Derek. Sarah gave one more hard push feeling the baby being gently pulled from her body and the doctor's next words.

"It's a girl!" replied Dr. Chan as she sucked the newborn's mouth out and she started screaming. Sarah lay back on the pillow smiling as the nurse lay her baby girl on her stomach.

Having so little time, Sarah wanted to say so much. "Derek?"

"Yes?"

Tears started falling down her face. "Tell her …tell her she was loved," whispered Sarah. Just then the heart monitor started beeping loudly as Sarah's head fell to the side.

The nurse hurriedly removes the baby girl from the dead woman's stomach just as Derek started to shake her. "SARAH! SARAH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WHAT ABOUT JOHN AND CAMERON? WHAT ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER?"

Cameron walked into the busy emergency room of the local hospital. She had been keeping tabs on Sarah's pregnancy over the last few months while she kept John and herself off the radar. They still did on small missions on the side to help thwart SkyNet. John's anger with Derek and Sarah didn't wear off with time but he didn't talk about it either. Cameron often worried over John holding everything in. Stepping the double doors of the busy hospital emergency room, she walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Sarah Connor. She just had a baby." When the blond woman behind the desk gave her a wary look, Cameron replied quickly, "I'm her daughter."

The woman gave her a sad look. "She's on the third floor. I take it the man up there is your dad?"

Cameron nodded her head and made for the elevator wondering why the woman gave her such a strange look.

Derek sat on the bench outside Sarah's room holding his baby girl before her adoptive parents took her away for good. Sarah's death had been a shock to him but it would be even more to John if he ever found out. He looked at his daughter memorizing her tiny face knowing it would change over the years. He hated giving his daughter to strangers instead of raising her himself but in a way Sarah was right, their little girl is in danger just like John.

"So that's John's sister?" a voice asked he hadn't heard in months.

He stood up with hate filling his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here and where is John? Is he here?"

Cameron continued to stare at the baby in Derek's arms. "He didn't want to come so I came myself. He is still angry with you and Sarah. By the way, is she awake? I must speak with her."

Derek didn't blink back the tears in his eyes. "You're too late; she died right after our daughter was born."

"What will happen to the baby?"

"We put her up for adoption; well Sarah wanted to so she would be safe."

Cameron walked into Sarah's birthing room seeing the white sheet on her bed pulled over her head. She slowly walked to the foot of the bed and pulled the sheet from over the dead woman's head. She stood there just looking at Sarah when she felt something wet on her cheeks. She lifted her hand to touch her face wiping away the moisture there.

"Your daughter was born for a reason and will sacrifice herself for the resistance. You've met her already and didn't even know it."

An hour had past and John started to wonder if Cameron ran into some trouble with his mom and Derek. Just then he saw her walk out of the hospital. Upon getting in the car, John noticed the tears streaks on the cyborg's face.

"How is my mom?" asked John trying to be devoid of emotion.

"The baby and she are fine. You have a sister."

"Good," replied John secretly relived.

_Seventeen years later…._

Thirty-four year old John Connor stood at the large, round table looking at a map of a sector which use to a suburb south of their base; Marcus Wright, his third-in-command, stood beside him. A few days ago, his uncle Derek came to him needing his help finding someone very important to him. When he saw Derek after all this time, an old hate resurfaced but he pushed it to the side for the time being. Thinking back, John remembered waking one morning two years after the birth of his sister to find a note from Cameron saying his mom had actually died giving birth and she lied to protect him and the child. John waited for Cameron but she never came back.

John came back to reality when he heard Marcus ask "Do you want me to come along?"

John smiled. "Not this time. We're taking the dogs and you'll only set them off plus I need you here in case something goes wrong. Blair would be mad at me if something happened to you so soon after your daughter Jessie being born."

Derek came back a few hours later with the exact location of the house where he hid the person. Everyone made their way in the jeeps to the designated spot. John couldn't the feeling of something big was about happen. Derek rode beside him quietly then he finally spoke.

"I really did love your mom John; she was a great woman. I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I bet Cameron never told you the truth about that day, did she? Sarah gave her baby up for adoption to protect you both."

John said nothing for a few seconds. "She left me a note the day she vanished telling me she about mom to protect us."

The two went silent until Derek called "turn here." They pulled to an abandoned house in the section. Slowly they crept in along with the dogs in case cyborgs had found the place before they did. All Derek said is this person had to be found no matter the cost. John wonders how such a person could hold such importance. Derek rushed in the front door without even checking to make sure it's safe.

"Allison! Allison! Where are you? It's me!"

John looked others nervously.

Then a young girl of about sixteen or seventeen hurried into Derek's waiting arms sobbing. "Oh dad; I didn't think you were coming back for me. I thought the machines had killed you."

Derek soothed the crying girl. "I'm a lot tougher than that. Look I want you meet someone."

Derek turned her around to face everyone in the room. "Allison meet…your brother John Connor leader of the resistance."

John could do nothing but stare at the teenager in utter shock. It was Cameron before being turned into a cyborg. Then it all became clear to John. Allison loved her brother so much she sacrificed herself in to order to go into the past to protect him so he could make it to this point. Tears sprang into his eyes at this knowledge and his hate he felt towards he his mom and Derek slipped away.


End file.
